Born on the Day of Departed
by Renagade lightning master
Summary: cole is a father and his wife dies a day after his kids were born storm was thought to be dead but she really is live.(storm is my character i made up storm is the master of the storm and jay's twin sister) sorry it is in a script that's all i could do


Born On the Day of the Departed

Nar- Yang's haunted temple Cole and Storm are getting ready for the Day of Departed while the others are out. Storm walks into the room with a box of Day of the Departed decorations and setts in front of Cole

Storm- here we go the last box I found

Cole- did you find the one box with ghosts on it

Storm- yeah its over there by the door

Cole- thanks

Nar- Cole walks over to the door and opens a box and pulls out a paper ghost

Cole- where should I put this

Storm- I don't know

Cole- should I tell the story again about

Storm- NO! I mean no we've all heard it and we were there

Cole- well you weren't but I still think it's cool

Storm- well some of the others are getting tired of that story

Cole- I guess your right

Storm- Hey Cole do you think the baby will be a girl or a boy

Cole- I want it to be a boy

Storm- and let me guess you would name it Cole Jr.

Cole- no his name would be Donnie after the person who mattered the most to you a long time ago

Storm- I was thinking if it was a girl we'd name either Gemstone, or Rockelle

Cole- I can't decide which one I like better Gemstone or Rockelle

Storm- we're almost set just the table needs to be set before the others get home and since I got our Day of the Departed lanterns early we don't need to get ours. did you decorate yours?

Cole- yeah did you?

Storm- I painted mine purple for Donnie.

Nar- Storm looks at the paper lantern on the table

Cole- he's alright you know

Storm- I know that so can you come help me set the table

Cole- sure

Nar- a little while later Cole and Storm finish setting the table and a timer beeps

Cole- what's that

Storm- that's my homemade Chocolate Strawberry Swirl Cake

Cole- you always know what I like

Storm- yeah I do

Nar- Cole kisses Storm quickly

Storm- let me take the cake out ok

Cole- you want me to do that

Storm- no I got it

Nar- Storm takes a cake out of the oven and turns the oven off

Storm- all I have to do is frost it and I'm done

Nar- Storm pulls out a frosting bag and starts frosting the cake

Cole- when are the others going to get here

Storm- the should be here any minute I'll text them again

Nar- Storm holds up her phone and texts Lloyd. Lloyd answers back

Storm- he said "we had to pick up my mom, your mom and dad, Cole's dad, and Kai's mom and dad. we're almost there just a couple miles away."

Cole- so a full house

Storm- yep I also invited some people over and Some of the others are going to be surprised especially Kai.

Cole- who did you invite

Storm- Skyler, Karloff, turner, Noro, Shapeshifter, and Darith

Cole- really Darith

Storm- come on I know he's a moron most of the time but he means well

Voice- and don't forget me

Storm- Ronin

Nar- Storm and Cole turn and face the door way and See Ronin standing there

Storm- how could I forget you. your practically family to me

Ronin- thank you Storm. at least one of the ninja respect me unlike the rest of you

Cole- looks like we're having a party tonight

Storm- I guess you can say that

Cole- just I don't want you to get overwhelmed with everything

Storm- I know you're just looking out for me but I'll be fine I can take it

Nar- dragon roars

Storm- they're here

Nar- Storm runs out side to see turner, shapeshifter, Karloff, Noro, Skyler and Darith talking to each other and Noro spots Storm

Noro- Storm it is good to see you again

Storm- it's good to see you too

Skyler- is the others here yet

Storm- no they will be here in a minute

Karloff- Karloff heard you having little baby

Turner-Yo girl is that true

Storm- yes its true

Darith- what is going to be a boy or a girl

Storm- we don't know we want it to be a surprise

Noro- I could tell you

Cole- that won't be necessary

Shapeshifter- when are you due?

Storm- not for another two weeks so we still have a little time to prepare

Cole-show Skyler and Shapeshifter the baby's room I'll watch for the others

Storm- ok. Skyler! Shapeshifter! want to see the baby's room

Skyler- sure

Shapeshifter- why not

Storm- follow me

Nar- Storm, Skyler, and Shapeshifter go into the house and go up the steps and make it up to a purple painted door

Storm- this is the baby's room

Nar- Storm opens the door and reveals a room with a sun in one corner and the rest is blue skies and clouds

Skyler- wow you both did a good job

Storm- the others helped paint the sky

shapeshifter- Can we walk in

Storm- go right ahead

Nar- the girls walk into the room and Shapeshifter walks over to something in a purple case

Shapeshifter- what is this

Storm- that is what one of the people I loved the most wore when he was still alive. his name was Donnie he was a fierce warrior until his final breath. he wore a purple mask and his weapon was the Bo staff

Skyler- what happened to him

Storm- he was killed by someone's name who should not be mentioned anymore

shapeshifter- it's alright if you don't want to talk about it we understand

Skyler- lets go down stairs I think the others are here

Storm- yeah lets go

Nar- the girls exit the room and go down stairs to see Jay and Storm's mom and dad Ed and Edna, Lloyd's mom Misoco, Kai and Nya's mom and dad Ray and Mya, Cole's dad, Kai, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Cole, Turner, Zane, Karloff, Wu, Ronin and Noro all mingling. Cole spots Storm and walks up to her

Cole- hey! what did you girls think of the baby's room

Shapeshifter- it was amazing

Skyler- I liked it

Nar- Kai spots Skyler and waves to her Skyler waves back and Skyler goes down to talk to Kai

Shapeshifter- mind if I go

Storm- you go ahead have fun

Shapeshifter-thanks see you later

Nar- Shapeshifter goes down and joins the crowd

Cole- well I was thinking that we actually have music on to entertain everyone

Storm- don't say music

Cole- come on

Storm- fine let me go get my speakers and my tablet and I'll hook it up just give me a minute

Nar- Storm heads up to her room and grabs her stuff and teleports down and sets everything up and turns on the song On the floor. Jay starts dancing. then everyone joins in just as Storm walks into the kitchen Cole notices that she looks up set Cole follows her into the kitchen

Cole- hey what's going on

Storm- they asked about Donnie

Cole- hey that's whose life we're celebrating

Storm- I know I wish he was still here

Cole- the way you talk about him makes me want to meet him. but we celebrate him today

Storm- do you want to get started with the dinner

Cole- let then have their fun for a little bit and you have fun too ok

Storm- ok

Cole- I'm going to go out there and show them how it's done

Storm- you show them

Nar- Cole walks into the living room just as Lou walks into the kitchen

Lou- hello my daughter-in- law

Storm- hello how are you and you can just call me Storm

Lou- fine just the usual singing all over Ninjago

Storm-wish I could do that

Lou- I still have an opening if you still want to do it

Storm- I have other responsibilities

Lou- I understand just give me a call and I'll make you a star

Nar- Lou hands Storm a card with his number on it

Storm- noted

Nar- Lou walks out of the kitchen just Storm's parents walk into the kitchen

Ed- how are you

Storm- fine dad It's great to see you

Edna- it's good to see you to how are you feeling

Storm- great but a little tired

Edna- you look upset what's wrong

Storm- nothing mom

Ed- now I know my own daughter better than I know my own son

Storm- that's because we are the same element I'm going to be in my room until everyone is ready

Edna- are you sure you don't want any company

Storm- yeah I'm fine see you later

Nar-Storm walks up the stairs and goes into her room

Storm- Donnie I wish you were here. I've done what you told me to do keep going and never give up

Nar- tears form in Storm's eyes.

Storm- what do I do

voice- you should keep going with the flow

Nar- Nya walks into the room

Storm- Nya it's just you

Nya- I am going to tell you and I'm going to say it when we all sit down for dinner. but I need to tell someone right now Jay doesn't know about this but I'm pregnant

Storm- what!? Nya that's wonderful why haven't you told him yet

Nya- I wanted it to be a surprise for them but I just had to tell someone before I told everyone

Storm- wow how far are you

Nya- three weeks

Storm- this is amazing Nya

Nar- Storm looks at her watch

Storm- it's time for the lantern releasing

Nya- I'll tell everyone you just walk ok

Storm- ok

Nar- Nya runs out of the room and down the stairs and turns off the music

Jay- hey I was rocking that

Nya- it's time for the Lantern releasing

Nar- Storm comes into the room

Storm- come on everyone lets go

Nar- everyone gets their lanterns and heads out side

Wu- today we celebrate the ones we love and the ones who have fallen in battle

Nar- Storm leans on Cole. Cole hugs her with comfort

Wu- we all have ones who are gone from here. So we light these lanterns to honor them who would like to light the first lantern

Storm- me

Wu- ok Kai light her lantern

Nar- Kai use his fire element and lights Storm's lantern. Storm lets her lantern go. After a while all the lanterns are in the sky

Storm- I have prepared some food for everyone if they would like to eat

Nar- everyone goes into the house and sits down at a table Cole sits next to Storm. Everyone starts eating

Wu- this is a surprise to have so many elementals under one roof

Storm- yes it is Nya you have news

Nya – yes I do. But I was just as surprised as you all are about to be but Jay I'm pregnant

Jay- what

Nar- Kai passes out and Jay stops eating so does everyone else.

Storm- I got him

Lloyd- Nya how long have you known?

Nya- since this morning

Nar- Storm zaps Kai with her lightning powers and Kai gets up

Kai- what happened

Zane- Nya told everyone that she's pregnant

Nar- Kai passes out again

Storm- that's going to take a while for him to process

Nar- Storm zaps Kai again

Storm- stop playing that card Kai just get it through your head

Kai- I got it through my head that time

Nar- Jay sees Storm wince a little in pain

Jay- hey Storm are you ok

Storm- what I didn't do anything

Jay- I thought I saw something

Ronin- so what's new with all of you

Karloff- Karloff started a new business

Kai- cool what is it

Karloff- kick boxing

Turner- I've been everywhere Yo

Skyler- I've been rebuilding my father's noddle company

Shapeshifter- you don't want to know

Nar- Jay sees Storm wince a little in pain again

Jay- are you sure you are ok

Storm- I'm fine Jay really I just "ow" that one hurt

Cole- are you ok Storm

Storm- Cole I think it's time

Cole- but you're not due for another two weeks

Storm- try telling that to the baby

Cole- ok let's go

Turner- let me take her to the hospital I'm the fastest here

Cole-ok just be careful with her

Turner- she's in good hands

Nar- turner picks up Storm

Turner- hold on ok you're going to be fine

Nar- Turner zooms out of the House

Cole- lets go

Nar- Cole runs out of the house and the others follow him Cole jumps off and makes his elemental dragon appear and heads towards the city the others follow. Later at the hospital Cole is pacing back and forth across the floor. While the others are sitting down in the chairs

Skyler- you look more nervous than a bird being stalked by a cat

Cole- I'm not nervous

Lloyd- Cole calm down she's fine

Cole- you don't know that

Zane- she is she was in perfect heath

Jay- we are all here for her and you

Kai-just calm down and sit down

Wu- Cole you are going to be a father

Ronin- you are going to be fine

Cole- how do you know that

Ronin- I have family elsewhere

Cole- I can't take it anymore

Nar- the door opens and the doctor comes out

Jay- how is she

Doctor- congratulations you are a father, Mr. Hence

Cole- what?

Lou- congratulations son

Cole- thanks dad. Can we see them

Doctor- yes go see for yourself they are ready for you to see

Nar- Cole steps up to the door

Noro- wait!

Cole- what?!

Noro- I sense that you will be more surprised when you get in there

Cole- I will not be that surprised

Nar- Cole goes into the room and looks at Storm

Storm- say hello to your daughters

Cole- daughters?!

Storm- say hello to Gemstone and Rockelle

Nar- Storm shows everyone the twins one has black hair and the other has a purple tint to her hair

Lloyd- why is Gemstone's hair have a purple tint to it

Storm- I don't know. Hey Jay do you want to hold Gemstone

Jay- sure

Nar- Storm hands Jay Gemstone and Gemstone smiles

Storm- I think she likes you say something to her

Jay- Hi it's me your uncle Jay.

Nar- Gemstone Smiles and clouds form around Jay and Gemstone

Wu- that's her element Storm

Storm- does that mean Rockelle is the Master of Earth

Wu- yes but Gemstone has another element

Storm- what is that

Wu- I've tried this on you and Jay but it did not work so maybe it will work on

Nar- Wu takes out an amulet that is light green and It glows brighter just as Wu puts it close to Gemstone

Wu- she can see spirits that are in the other dimensions

Storm- what you mean she might be able to see ghosts

Wu- not ghosts but spirits

Cole- what will we do when it starts

Wu- she can turn it off and on just like she can do with her powers

Storm- you know they're half immortal

Cole- what?

Storm- that means that they will grow a year a year until they reach about 17 maybe 18. which is normal for mortals the year by year thing. But they will become fully immortal at the age 17 or 18

Lloyd- how is that possible

Storm- it's just the way immortals grow it happened to me

Lloyd- how will they learn spinjusu

Storm- like you did and guess what I think that they will be able to shapeshift like me

Zane- that is cool

Jay- I just realized something

Storm- what

Jay- they were born on The Day of the Departed

Cole- I got so caught up in worrying about you I forgot that it was The Day of the Departed

Noro- told you that you would be more surprised than you already were

Cole- Noro was right I am more surprised

Nar- Turner comes zooming into the room with a box

Turner- for the girls when they get older

Storm- what did you get them

Nar- Turner Hands Storm the box

Turner- custom made necklaces

Lloyd- how did you have time to get those

Turner- when I made sure she was ok and stable I left and went over to a buddy of mine and had him make these

Storm- Turner you did not have to

Turner- I wanted to

Cole- thanks Turner

Turner- well sorry guys but got to zip

Storm- see you around

Nar- Turner zips out of the room Storm looks over at Kai who is in the corner standing alone

Storm- hey Kai do you want to hold Rockelle

Kai- sure

Nar- Kai walks over to Storm and Storm hands Rockelle to Kai

Kai- she's cute

Storm- and she will learn from the best how to control her powers

Nar- Rockelle opens her eyes and looks at Kai with bright eyes. Kai smiles. After a day Storm and the others come home and Storm is feeding Gemstone with bottle

Storm- you are going to be something special when you grow up you know that

Nar- Storm looks at the box that Turner gave her the day before

Storm- no they can't have them yet

Nar- Lloyd comes into the room just as Storm finishes feeding Gemstone

Lloyd- can I hold her

Storm- sure

Nar-Storm Hands Gemstone to Lloyd and alarms go off

Wu- (over intercom) I need all ninja on the bounty now

Nar- Storm grabs Rockelle

Storm- let's go

Nar-everyone runs to the bounty and go into the control room

Jay- what is it

Cole- trouble

Zane- Pythor

Wu- stop all the serpentine are at the base of the golden peaks

Lloyd- what could they be after

Wu- I don't know but we have to get there before they can do anything

Storm- looks like I'm staying here

Wu- Misoco and I will watch the twins you go and help stop the serpentine

Storm- got it let's go guys

Nar- Storm Hands Gemstone and Rockelle to Misoco and wu and Storm runs out of the bounty and the others follow. Storm and the others jump off the side and Storm shapeshifts into a dragon while the others use their elemental dragons

Jay- what's the plan sis

Storm- I am going to take out as many serpentine as I can and you guys on the other hand are going get to whatever they are trying to get to. Got it

Kai- how come you always get the fun stuff

Storm- because I'm awesome

Lloyd- that's going to be hard

Storm- how

Zane-they have more than just snakes look

Nar- Zane points to the edge and see an army of snakes and skeletons

Storm- this is going to be fun

Nar- dragon Storm dives down and attacks the serpentine and skeleton army while the ninja remains in the air

Jay- does anyone know what they are trying to get

Cole- Jay your part Dragon. Use your dragon vison

Jay- your right I forgot I had that. Sphen vloca sphen

Nar- Jay's eyes go snake like and Jay zooms in

Jay- looks like they found some kind of sword

Kai- let's get it

Nar- the ninja goes for the large opening at the top and lands in front of the sword

Lloyd- well look who it is. Scales!

Scales- you're lucky that you are not the ninja I am after. SERPENTINE ATTACK!

Nar- Scales grabs the sword and the serpentine attack the ninja

Jay- we got to get to Storm

Zane- why

Jay- Scales is going for her

Cole- then how about we settle the score

Nar- Cole hits the ground and knocks the serpentine back and the serpentine retreat down the mountain. Meanwhile Storm is power blasting skeletons and serpentine

Storm- take this… and… That! (laughs) this is fun. I could do this all day

Nar- the snakes and skeletons Part way and make way for Scales

Scales- now you're the one I'm looking for

Nar-Scales draws the sword

Scales- do you know what this is

Storm- that the sword of Dendron

Scales- yes (SSS) your weakness

Storm- weakness or no weakness I will still fight you

Nar- Storm draws her weapons

Storm- you are a fool to fight me

Scales- let's see if that's true

Storm- so be it

Nar- Storm and Scales start fighting and start going up the mountain the ninja try to intervene but Storm blows them back with a wind gust

Jay- Storm stop he's going to kill you!

Cole-Storm please stop!

Kai- uhh what is she doing

Scales- listen to them just give up

Storm- Never!

Nar- Storm Strikes Scales shield and soon they both come to a cliff and Storm knocks Scales to the ground

Storm- give me the sword

Scales- Never

Nar- Scales drives the sword into the ground and the cliff crumbles. Cole grabs storms hand just as the cliff crumbles

Cole- hold on I got ya

Storm- where is the sword

Kai- I got it

Storm- ok

Nar- Cole pulls Storm up to what is left of the cliff

Zane- let's go home

Storm- yeah let's go h… AHH

Nar- a tail grabs Storm's leg and pulls her toward the lava the others grab her and try to pull her free

Kai- hold on

Storm- I'm trying

Nar- Storm looks at Cole and the others and realizes what she has to do

Storm- JJ, Cole I need you to take care of the twins

Cole- what!?

Jay- are you crazy?

Storm- listen if I don't then you will die as well I won't make the same mistake twice

Cole- you can't

Storm- I have to Cole I love you

Nar- Storm let's go of Cole and Jay's hand

Cole- Storm No

Nar- Storm falls towards the lave and tears form in Jay's eyes the mountain shakes

Lloyd- we got to go guys

Cole- we can't leave

Kai- we have to

Zane- if we stay here then we will die

Nar- The ninja uses their elemental dragons and fly to the bounty. Wu senses something is wrong so does Misoco

Misoco- where's Storm

Lloyd- gone

Wu- what do you mean gone?

Nar- Lloyd wipes away tears

Kai- dead

Wu- how

Nya- she fell into the lava when Scales pulled her down

Nar- the twins cry echo in the air. Tears come down Cole's and Jay's face

Jay- I'll go get Gemstone

Cole- I'm with you Jay

Nar- Jay and Cole walk below deck

Kai- Master Wu Scales found this

Nar- Kai hands Wu the sword of Dendron

Wu- the sword of Dendron

Lloyd- how did you know that

Wu- Storm shared the story with me

Kai- I am going to kill every snake I see

Wu- there is no need for revenge

Zane- Master Wu what will happen to Gemstone and Rockelle

Misoco- we will have to raise them

Wu- we should get going

Nar- seventeen years later. Four ninja are running in the woods following a blue dragon. One ninja is in purple, another in dark gray, another in teal and maroon, and the last one in dark blue

Ninja in dark gray- (girl voice) hey Gemstone

Ninja in purple- (girl voice) yeah Rockelle

Rockelle- trap it in a ring of dark clouds when we surround it

Nar- Gemstone nods

Gemstone- you got it sis! Jayson you're with me

Ninja in teal and maroon- (boy voice) You got it

Rockelle- when I say surround

Ninja in dark blue- (girl voice) yeah. Yeah we know we surround it

Rockelle- Just do what I say Nala

Nala- fine you're the leader

Rockelle- split

Nar- the four young ninja split into two teams and get ahead of the dragon. Where Gemstone and Jayson are

Gemstone- sometimes I wish I was leader

Jayson- hey use your special talent

Gemstone- Ok Spirita

Nar- Gemstone's eyes go green

Gemstone- where is he

Spirit- he'll be here any minute

Nar- the dragon comes out of the shadows with caution and the dragon has blue shimmering scales

Gemstone- Di Spirita

Nar- Gemstone's eye's become normal again

Jayson- I've always wanted to show Rockelle what I can do

Gemstone- that's a good idea Dragona

Nar- Gemstone turns into a dragon and attacks the blue dragon

Rockelle- Gemstone Not again

Nar- Gemstone pins the blue dragon to the ground and in the water. Master Wu comes out from the trees

Wu- that is enough Gemstone you did well for your age

Nar- Gemstone gets off the other dragon. And the dragon shakes the water off him

Dragon- you did good Gemstone

Jayson- I still believe you just go beat by a girl

Dragon- hey

Nar- Gemstone transforms out of a dragon

Gemstone- (chuckles) he's right you know it was like you let me win uncle Jay

Jay-I did not

Nar- The dragon transforms into Jay

Jay- you just caught me off guard

Nala- yeah right dad

Nar- Nala punches Jay in the shoulder. Cole comes out from the trees with everyone else

Cole-Gemstone!

Other young ninja- oh looks like some one's in trouble

Gemstone- awe shut up

Nar- Gemstone runs over to Cole and takes her mask off

Gemstone- yes dad

Cole-why did you break formation and ranks

Gemstone- you know why. I'm more of a take charge person, I'm a natural leader

Cole- no you are not

Gemstone- yes I am dad. Why won't you let me lead for once.

Cole- you don't need to know that when your older

Gemstone- you are always telling me when I am older. Just tell me already. Why can't I lead

Cole- because that's what killed your mother!

Nar- Gemstone steps back with tears in her eyes

Gemstone- she was your leader wasn't she

Cole- yes at that time

Gemstone- I…Can't…

Nar- Gemstone runs off and into the woods. And the others come over to Cole

Kai- what did you say to her

Cole- that leading team killed Storm

Jay- I'm going to get Gemstone

Cole-ok

Nar- Rockelle comes over to Cole

Rockelle- sorry dad I could not controls her

Cole- it's all right

Rockelle- she does not listen to me I'm the leader

Nar- Kai ruffles Rockelle's hair

Rockelle- hey

Kai- Rockelle she's not your minion

Rockelle- I know but she just needs to learn how to follow orders

Zane- your mother never followed orders

Nar- Cole glances an angry look at Zane

Zane-never mind

Rockelle- hey Nala want to fight

Nala- nah I need to fix some things on the sonic raider jet so bye

Nar- Nala runs over to Jayson and they head towards the house

Rockelle- (sighs) come on

Kai- I'll do it

Nar- Kai tackles Rockelle. Rockelle gets out from under Kai

Rockelle- that all you got

Kai- just warming up kid let's see what you got

Rockelle- well just to let you know you asked for it

Nar- Kai and Rockelle start fighting meanwhile at the serpentine lair Scales walks into a cell holding Storm chained to a wall

Scales- wake up

Nar- Scales Hits Storm in the head and blood comes down form the wound and she wakes up with a start and then snaps at Scales

Storm- what do you want now Scales

Scales- your submission

Storm- like I'd ever submit to you. you over grown twig

Nar- Scales Grabs Storm's neck with his tail and holds it tight

Scales- one day you will submit to me and when you do that's the time you will die and I will make sure that your whole family is watching

Storm- they won't let that happen

Scales- oh I have a plan to steal the sword and it requires your daughters

Storm- don't you dare hurt them

Scales- they won't be the ones hurt

Nar- Scales lets go of storms neck and walks out of the room

Storm- Scales what does that mean? SCALES!

Nar-in the forest Jay is walking and half a tree goes flying past Jay's head

Gemstone- sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength

Jay- I understand sometimes I can't control that dragon I can turn into

Nar- Gemstone sits on a rock near a river

Gemstone- did leading really kill her

Jay- yes

Gemstone- why won't he let me lead. I'm a

Jay- Natural born leader

Gemstone- how do you know what I think

Jay- me and your mom did it

Gemstone- speaking of mom what did she look like

Jay- well she… how do I say… she actually looked like you

Gemstone- that's biologically not possible

Jay- you are your mother through and through

Gemstone- I wish I could have met her

Jay- I wish you did to

Gemstone- look out!

Nar- Gemstone knocks Jay on the ground and protects him from a blast

Gemstone- you can thank me later

Nar-Jay and Gemstone get up a misty lizard pin them to the ground and snakes come out of the shadows and part ways to revile Scales

Jay- Scales how are you

Scales- alive well you can thank your friend Storm

Jay- that's impossible she's dead

Scales- no she's not in fact she's right here now

Gemstone- what do you want Scales

Scales- I'm glad you asked I want the sword of Dendron in my hands by moon down tonight and you'll get your friend back. Do we have a deal?

Jay- deal.

Scales- great serpentine RETREAT!

Nar- the misty creature gets off Jay and Gemstone and walks away with the serpentine.

Gemstone-(yelling) STORM!

Nar- the creature looks back at the two and stops

Jay- no way

Gemstone- Mom

Scales- come along Zapis

Nar- the creature follows Scales into the woods and they disappear

Jay- how did you know to do that

Gemstone-I heard her say "scream my name you know it"

Jay- we got to tell the others

Gemstone- your right let's go!

Nar- Jay and Gemstone run towards the house and walk in to the living room where Jayson is playing Nitro Wars and the others are relaxing

Jayson- hey dad want to verse me

Jay- not now Guys

Zane- what is it Jay

Gemstone- I know it sounds crazy but listen to Jay please

Lloyd- we're listening

Jay- Scales is alive

Kai- what?!

Jay- he survived he said Storm was alive too. He turned her into some kind of lizard

Cole- stop playing jokes. You know not to mess with us using that joke

Gemstone-dad we're telling the truth. Mom's alive

Zane- we saw her die Gemstone

Jay- I can prove it I just need something

Nar- Wu walks into the room

Wu- what do you need

Jay- the sword of Dendron

Lloyd- absolutely not

Jay- why not

Cole- that's the thing that made her die

Jay- Gemstone knows that but she's willing to do it. right Gemstone? Gemstone!?

Nar- Gemstone runs out of the house and towards the woods with something in her hands. The others follow her.

Cole- Gemstone!

Wu- she's heading for Ronin's place she might be asking him to steal the sword

Kai- why would she be doing that

Jay- what have I been telling you guys. (Yelling) STORM IS ALIVE!

Cole- that is noted

Nar- Gemstone transforms into a dragon and flies the other direction

Kai- now she's going the other way

Jay- she wants us to think that Look

Nar- The others look and see Gemstone running in the woods towards Ronin's house

Lloyd- follow her

Nar- the ninja keeps following Gemstone. Up in the sky. Rex flies next to Gemstone

Ronin- did they fall for it

Gemstone- yeah they think I'm down there

Ronin- what do you need

Gemstone- I need you to steal the sword of Dendron

Ronin- how much you got

Gemstone- 200

Nar- Gemstone throws a bag of coins into rex

Ronin-you got yourself a deal kid. Where is the sword?

Gemstone- sensei's room

Ronin- that's easy I've broken in there several times

Gemstone- here's our meeting point the river at the edge of the forest

Nar- Gemstone and Ronin separate and Ronin heads towards yang's haunted temple while Gemstone heads to the river. Meanwhile the ninja arrives at Ronin's place and go into the house

Kai- Ronin are you home

Cole- Ronin we need to talk to you

Jay- where's the light switch

Zane- got it

Nar- the lights come on

Kai- he's not here

Girl Voice- I know but I have no time to talk. Gemstone and Jay are right. I am alive

Kai- STORM!

Cole- how did you survive

Nar- a pair of glowing red eyes show out of the shadows

Storm- Scales. When he pulled me down to the lava. The serpentine pulled me into a hallow lava tube. And then I blacked out.

Jay- Storm come out of the shadows please

Storm- No you will see me at moon down tonight. I got to go goodbye my friends

Nar- the glowing red eyes disappear

Cole- Storm!

Jay- I don't want to tell you I told you so. But (yelling) I TOLD YOU SO!

Lloyd- Jay were right all along

Jay- if Gemstone and Ronin aren't here then where are they

Cole- they are at the house

Kai- she fooled us

Lloyd- let's go

Nar- the ninja run towards the house. Ronin is in Wu's room just as the ninja rush in. Ronin holds the sword in front of him

Rockelle- Ronin put the sword down

Ronin- sorry guys' business is business

Jayson- why are you doing this

Nar- Ronin steps towards the window

Ronin- you don't need to know that

Nar- Ronin steps closer to the window

Zane- we know you are getting the sword for Gemstone

Ronin- sorry guys got to go

Nar- Ronin jumps out the window and into Rex

Ronin- business is business

Nar- Ronin leaves just as Wu walks into the room

Wu- what is going on

Jay- Ronin he got away with the sword of Dendron

Wu- what

Rockelle- Gemstone is going to trade it for a misty lizard that might be my mom

Wu- catch up to Ronin and bring him… wait where's Jay

Nar- everyone looks out the window to see Jay in a dragon form flying towards the river

Kai- lets go

Nar- later at the river Gemstone is sitting on a rock and Scales shows up with Zapis

Scales- do you have it

Gemstone- do you have my mom?

Scales- where is the sword

Gemstone-it'll be here just wait a minute

Nar- rex lands behind Gemstone and the ninja come out

Scales- what is this

Kai- we bring you the sword of Dendron

Nar- Jay walks over to Gemstone and hands her the sword. Gemstone looks at Jay with surprise then nods

Gemstone- Scales I give you the sword of Dendron the only thing strong enough to kill an immortal

Nar- Gemstone walks over to Scales and hands him the sword

Scales- you did good kid chain her boys

Zapis- what

Nar- serpentine throw chains on Zapis and pull her into a cage

Rockelle- MOM!

Nar- the serpentine put Zapis in a cage

Scales- she's all yours and do be careful she doesn't do well with strangers

Nar- the serpentine disappear into the forest and leave Zapis in a cage banging against the side

Ronin- well get her hooked up and I'll fly her home

Jay- yeah but I need to try something first

Nar- Jay walks towards the cage cautiously

Jay- Storm please come back to us we need you

Nar- Zapis bangs on the cage side Jay jumps back

Cole- Jay I don't think that's her

Jay- what do you mean

Cole- I just feel like it

Gemstone- then we're lucky I put a tracking device on the sword

Zane- you what

Gemstone- I put a tracker on it just in case they didn't give us my mom

Nar- Gemstone holds up her cell phone

Gemstone- all those years of self-coding actually payed off and Rockelle said I'd never use it

Rockelle-(phished) how did you even do that

Gemstone- well I took a regular GPS app code and then a tracking app code as well and well when I mixed them… (laughs weakly) well long story short I combined them to make a self-made GPS tracking app on my phone

Jay- wow

Lloyd- so where is Scales now?

Gemstone- well let's see he is south of here 15 miles out already

Cole- we should get going then

Ronin- you guys go I'm going to take this monster to the temple for now

Nar- Ronin hooks up the cage to rex and leaves

Jayson- how are we supposed to get there we don't even have our elemental dragons yet

Gemstone- that's where me and Jay come in

Rockelle- and me you forget I have a dragon form too

Gemstone- which you never use

Rockelle- this time I am

Jay- Gemstone we need you in human form to hold the tracking device while we fly

Gemstone- awe man

Nar- serpentine hide out Scales walks up to Storm whose arms are chained to the wall and hits her in the head so hard blood runs down Storms face

Scales- wakey, wakey animal

Nar- Storm wakes up and snaps at Scales

Storm- what do you want Scales (growls)

Scales- I have a perfect way to end you.

Nar-Scales holds Storm's head

Scales- so enjoy your last moments of life because in just a few short hours you are going to be in the slither pit and you will die by this sword

Nar- Storm snaps at Scales and Scales leaves the room

Storm- no I won't die. Not today but how could they give him the sword are they that stupid

Nar- Storm pulls on the chains with all her strength

Storm- I…NEED… TO… GET… OUT … OF… THESE… CHAINS!

Nar- Storm stops pulling on the chains

Storm- but till then I got to save my strength

Nar- Storm falls asleep again. In the air

Gemstone- down there that's the place uncle Jay that mountain

Jay- ok where do we need to land

Gemstone- that forest will do

Jay- going down

Nar- dragon/Jay dives down and into a tree covering and the others follow and everyone lands on the ground. Rockelle while in dragon form slams into a tree and becomes human again

Rockelle- ow! that hurt

Gemstone- well if you practice your landings more you'll won't run into trees

Rockelle- who are you to tell me what to do

Gemstone- a more experienced dragon that's who

Cole- you two break it up Gemstone how exactly are we supposed to get in there

Gemstone- I always come prepared I got all different kinds of thing for invisibly

Nala- like what?

Gemstone- well camo shields, invisibly suits and watches I highly recommend the watches and the shields. The suits glitch like crazy still have to work out some kinks with

Jayson- blah. Blah just give me the watch

Gemstone- we all have watches and they are com linked so we will be able to split up… and I'm over explaining again

Jayson- tell us the rest

Gemstone- we have to cover as much ground as we can before they kill mom

Nala- so we have to split up

Gemstone- yes just to cover more ground oh yeah and heads up

Nar- gemstone throws watches at the rest and puts one on her self

Gemstone- let's do this

Nar- Gemstone presses a button on her watch and she disappears

Kai- what button do we push

Gemstone-(inviable) press the start button

Nar- everyone pushes the button and they disappear

Gemstone- separate we got to cover more ground

Kai- how are we supposed to see the others

Gemstone- when you get close to someone with the watch on it will zap you

Jay- so what do we do when we find Storm

Gemstone- there is a button on the watch that will send out a signal that will tell us that you found the target or otherwise known as Storm. Now let's go

Nar- the ninja run into the hide out. Gemstone is in a throne room

Gemstone- this is where Scales stays

Nar- Scales walks into the room

Gemstone- that's probably where their keeping mom

Nar- Gemstone goes down the hall and comes to a door that's locked

Gemstone- locked

Nar- Gemstone looks threw the hole in the door

Gemstone- hello is anyone there

Nar- Gemstone hears breathing and chains rattle

Gemstone- mom you're in there! hold on let me contact the others

Nar- Gemstone presses a button on her watch

Gemstone- guys I found Storm repeat I found Storm

Jay- (over com) she's alive

Zane- (over com) where are you

Gemstone- I'm in a hall that is in the throne room to the left of the throne

Kai- (over com) on our way

Nar- later the ninja arrives

Rockelle- where's mom

Gemstone- in here but its locked

Rockelle- then how are we supposed to get in there

Scales- I'll let you in seize them boys

Nar- snakes grab the invisible ninja

Scales- take their watches off

Nar- the snakes take the watches off and the ninja become visible again

Cole- how did you know that we were here

Scales- we knew you were coming. Put them in the cell

Snake- yesss Scales

Nar- a snake unlocks the door and the snakes shove them into the cell

Scales- have a fun time with your monster of a friend

Nar- Scales shuts and locks the door Jay charges at the door and slams into it

Jay- let us out

Nar- Cole hears heavy breathing behind him and turns around then steps back

Cole- that's impossible guys look

Nar- the ninjas turn around and see Storm blood covers her face and chains are around her hands with her back to the wall. her hair is longer and her purple tips are faded her nails are sharp. Storm opens her mouth and the others see fangs

Jay- Storm!

Nar- Storm wakes up and looks at the ninja and struggles to get to them

Storm-(growls) I'll kill you all

Jay- Storm, it's us

Storm- (roars) no you're not your snakes

Lloyd- Storm we're not snakes we're you friends

Storm- likely story (roars)

Nar-Storm pulls on the chains harder

Cole- guys she's too far gone

Gemstone- let me try dad please

Cole- NO! it's too dangerous

Gemstone- I got to try dad

Nar- Gemstone walks up to Storm. Storm snaps at Gemstone and Gemstone stands her ground Storm sees a Storm cloud necklace around Gemstones neck

Storm- (gasps) how are you not scared of me. Your braver than you look

Gemstone- I know you don't believe us but are you still Storm?

Storm- (laughs wickedly) what kind of question is that

Gemstone- just answer the question

Storm- I've always been Storm girl now release me so I can kill you all

Nar- Gemstone notices a layer of dust on Storm's eyes

Gemstone- aunt Nya splash her face with water

Nya- I don't think that's a good idea

Gemstone- her vison is blurred with dust in her eyes trust me

Nar- Nya splashes Storm in the face with water and the dust comes out of Storm's eyes

Storm- (roars in fury) what was that for you…

Nar- Storm sees the ninja

Storm- no I'm hallucinating again it isn't real

Nar- tears form in her eyes

Jay- Storm it is real

Storm- then prove it

Jay- Storm the day we thought we lost you we took care of the twins like you asked and Gemstone is the one that made us come here

Storm- where are they

Kai- they're here

Storm- let me see them then

Cole- Gemstone Rockelle come to the front

Nar- the twins come up to the front and Storm looks at them with surprise

Storm- Gemstone you look just like

Gemstone- you

Rockelle- mother

Nar- Rockelle hugs Storm

Storm- release me

Jay- Cole help me

Zane- I'll help

Nar- the ninja pulls on the chains but they don't break

Cole- what is wrong with the chains

Storm- they won't break I've tried to get out for 17 years they won't break

Nya- wait

Nar- Nya splashes both of the cuffs with water

Nya- Kai use your fire to make them rust

Kai- you got it sis

Nar- Kai uses his fire and the cuffs start to rust

Lloyd- pull on them

Nar- Storm pulls on the chains and they break off her hands

Storm- I'm free for once

Nar- someone bangs on the door Storm starts growling and she walks up to the door

Storm- well if it isn't Scales

Scales- time for the slither pit girl

Storm-oh (laughs wickedly) you're going to regret calling me girl

Scales- still crazy and we'll see about that open the door

Snake- but sir

Scales- just open it

Snake- yesss sir

Storm- open the door

Nar- the lock turns and the snake opens the door Storm slices the snakes stomach. Blood covers Storm's hand Storm growls at the snakes

Gemstone- dad stop her

Cole- I can't

Scales- contain her

Nar- snakes hold Storm down

Scales- zap her

Nar- the Snakes Shock Storm and Storm falls to the ground. Snakes put hand cuffs on her. The snakes pick her up. Storm snaps at Scales

Scales- put a muzzle on her

Nar- Storm struggles as the snakes put the muzzle on Storm like a dog

Rockelle- mom!

Nar- Gemstone tries to go after Storm but the other ninjas hold her back

Scales- bring them along I want them to have a front row seat and watch their beloved friend die before them

Nar- the snakes escort the ninja and Storm to an arena to where snakes are cheering in the stands

Announcer- well come everyone to the slither pit where today Scales our king will be killing the one and only Storm

Crowd- BOO!

Announcer – let's get ready to slither pit

Gemstone- MOM

Storm- I'm not who you think I am girl

Rockelle- your Storm aren't you

Storm- yeah but I'm not the same person that I was all those years ago

Jay- Storm don't die

Storm- I won't

Cole- Storm I

Nar- Cole holds Storms hand

Snake- lets go animal

Nar- snakes separate Storm from the others. Storm's grip slips out of Cole's grip. Storm gets released from her chains and shoved into the slither pit. Storm sees the ninja sitting in the front row and looks at Jay with a worried look

Storm- no I have to fight

Nar- Scales enters the slither pit the crowd starts cheering

Scales- do you want me to end this monster

Nar- the crowd goes wild

Scales- so be it

Nar- Scales Attacks Storm but Storm dodges the attack

Rockelle- MOM!

Storm- no weapon

Scales- it's only fair

Nar- Scales Slams Storm into a wall and she gets up wobbly

Storm- why are you doing this

Scales- you know why

Storm- in front of my daughters let me ask you something would you do this in front of your son

Scales- stop talking you know next to nothing

Nar- Scales Attacks Storm but Storm grabs the sword but loses grip

Storm- I don't want to sound overzealous but I think I'm making you a little jealous

Scales- no you are not

Nar- Scales slices Storms arm

Storm- (screams in pain) is it that I have a more reliable family

Scales- just fight

Nar- Scales Dodges Storms attack

Gemstone- MOM FIGHT

Cole- fight!

Jay- Take him down Storm your stronger than him

Nar- Storm looks at the ninja and nods but Scales slams into Storm and Storm falls to her knees Scales gets over top of Storm and holds the sword of Dendron above his head

Scales- any last words

Nar- Gemstone gets free of her capturers and grabs a sword

Storm- do it. it won't change your fate

Nar- Scales brings the sword down on storms head but someone blocks the attack

Gemstone- not if I have anything to say about it

Storm- Gemstone!

Nar- Gemstone Attacks Scales

Scales- you really shouldn't intervene with what does not contain you, girl

Gemstone- my name is Gemstone!

Nar- Gemstone Stabs Scales and holds the sword above her head

Gemstone- you mess with one of us you mess with all of us

Storm- finish him

Scales- no!

Nar- Gemstone Stabs Scales and he dies

Storm- it's go time

Nar- the ninjas break free and go into the arena

Lloyd- get us out of here

Gemstone- wait

Nar- Gemstone grabs the sword of Dendron

Gemstone- we can't forget this

Storm- yeah we can't forget it this time. Watch your heads

Nar- Storm throws a power blast at a main support and the place starts to crumble snakes run for their lives

Jay- how do we get out of here

Storm- I'm not completely useless

Nar- Storm teleports the ninja back home

Kai- thanks for getting us out of there Storm

Storm- your welcome now Cole

Nar- Cole hugs Storm

Cole- just don't leave me again please

Storm- I won't

Nar- Cole stops hugging Storm and kisses her Storm pushes away

Cole- what was that for

Storm- I haven't been around people in 17 years it feels weird

Cole- everything will turn back to normal

Nar- Lloyd comes over to Storm

Lloyd- Storm they treated you like an animal

Nar- Storm looks at her nails and she licks her fangs

Storm- more like a monster

Nya- I'll fix you up so you will look like your normal self again

Storm- thanks Nya

Nya- your welcome

Zane- why did they have you chained up like that

Storm- oh it was just because I killed a lot of snakes

Nar-Gemstone Hugs Storm

Storm- hey what are you

Nar- tears stream down Gemstone's face

Gemstone- mom I've only seen you in pictures (sniffs) but this is way better than pictures

Nar- Storm hugs back

Storm- last time I ever saw you was when you were a baby and I wondered if you became a ninja or they kept ninjaing a secret

Nar- Jayson runs up to Storm and hugs her

Storm- who are you

Jayson- sorry I'm Jayson your nephew

Storm- well Jayson what's your element

Jayson- water my sister Nala has lightning like my dad

Storm- I have a feeling you're a trouble maker

Jayson- a little bit

Storm-(whispers) we're going to have to make a little trouble later

Nar- Jay laughs so does Nya

Nala- so how are you related to my dad

Jayson-he already told you Storm's his sister

Storm- twin sister and I'm the oldest by three minutes

Jayson- me too well five minutes that's close

Storm- (laughs) older siblings high five

Nar-Jayson high fives Storm Jay looks at Nya and smiles

Rockelle- mother

Storm- what Rockelle

Rockelle- why did Scales take you away from us in the first place

Storm- he had a grudge with me (laughs slightly) anyone else want to have a party

Nar- the sun starts to set

Cole- yeah let's do it

Nar- Lloyd pulls Storm to the side as the others run to the house

Lloyd- Storm one thing

Storm- what

Lloyd- what are you going to do about Gemstone

Storm- what do you mean Lloyd

Lloyd- she acts just like you and when she was facing Scales she killed him without controlling her anger

Storm- I know I told her to do it I'm going to teach her how to control it

Lloyd- try to get it under control before she hurts one of us

Storm- I will

Lloyd- I'm just saying I don't want her to become like hurricane

Storm- she won't

Lloyd- are you sure that won't happen

Storm- yeah I'm positive

Nar- Gemstone waves to Storm

Gemstone- mom come on I want to show you my room

Storm- I'm coming

Nar-Storm rushes to meet the others at the door and they go into the house Wu and misoco see Storm and misoco hugs her

Misoco- your finally home

Storm- it's good to see you too misoco

Nar- Storm hugs misoco then she lets go

Storm- Master Wu I have returned with the sword of Dendron

Nar- Storm hands the sword to Wu but Wu does not take it

Wu- Storm it is your sword

Storm- what

Wu- it was made to kill you it should be in the safest hands possible

Storm- and that is you Master

Wu- no you wield that sword it is yours to have.

Storm- hei sensei

Nar- Ronin walks into the room and sees Storm

Ronin- STORM!

Nar- Ronin runs to Storm and hugs her

Ronin- it's good to see you, old friend

Storm- it's good to see you too Ronin and really "old friend" that's hardly what I'd call you

Ronin- what would you call me then

Storm- well respected friend

Ronin- we've known each other for how long

Storm- well Ronin I think you could cool off

Nar- Storm throws a ball of water at Ronin but misses

Ronin- never lost your flare did ya Storm?

Storm- it's good to be home

Nya- how about we trim your nails and hair

Storm- sure

Nar- Nya and Storm go into Storm's old room. Storms old room Storm pulls out nail files, purple and black hair dye, nail clippers, scissors, hair curlers, hair dryer, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, and perfume

Nya- we don't need all this

Storm- do you know how long it has been since I have taken a shower

Nya- how do you plan to do that

Storm- my element

Nar- Storm splashes herself with water leaving her soaked she dries herself off with a powerful gust of wind but her hair is still wet

Storm- its fast and it works

Nya- let me dry your hair

Nar- Nya plugs up the hair dryer and starts blow drying Storm's hair

Nya- what was it like being locked up for 17 years

Storm- well I started to go crazy I started to see you guys but it was just hallucinations

Nya- well your back now

Nar- a little bit later Nya goes to cut storms hair

Storm- wait I like it this long

Nar- Nya stops and looks at Storm then nods

Nya- onto hair dye then

Storm- yeah

Nar- a little later Storm puts on her new ninja suit and looks at a ring on a counter

Storm- that's my wedding ring

Nya- put it on

Storm- ok

Nar- Storm puts the ring on Storm looks at it with surprise

Nya- it still fits

Storm- yeah now let's go to the others

Nya- don't forget your computer and speakers

Storm- I won't

Nar- Storm grabs her things and comes out of the room and goes down stairs everyone looks at Storm with surprise

Cole- now that's the woman I married

Nar- Storm sets up the computer and speakers and turns on some music

Jay – this is my jam

Nar- Jay starts dancing and the others join in

Storm- hey Jay let's show them our dance

Zane- you have to show them that

Rockelle- what dance

Storm- Jay you want to show them

Jay- heck yeah you still got the moves right

Storm- you know I do

Nar- Storm turns on an upbeat song and Storm and Jay start dancing the same moves

Nala- that is unreal

Jayson- how are you so coordinated

Storm- it's our twin thing

Gemstone- I want to do that

Storm- then join in and try it

Gemstone- ok

Nar- Gemstone starts dancing with Storm and Jay and does the exact same moves

Storm- you got it Nya, Kai, Nala, Jayson come on try it you too Cole

Nar- Nya, Cole, Kai, Rockelle, and Jayson join dancing and they all start doing the same moves

Storm- hey Rockelle join us

Nar- Rockelle shakes her head no

Storm- where's my daughter at then I thought she was fearless

Rockelle- fine can't believe I'm doing this

Nar- Rockelle joins in and starts doing the same moves as everyone else

Lloyd- go ninja go!

Zane- I got to try this

Nar- Zane joins in and starts dancing with everyone else

Jay- come on Lloyd

Lloyd- I can't dance

Cole- just try it

Lloyd- no way

Nar- Storm grabs Lloyd and pulls him into the group and he starts dance like the rest

Storm- now you got it

Ronin- mind if I join

Storm- the more the merrier

Nar- Ronin starts dancing with everyone

Ronin- this is not so hard

Storm- just wait till you get tired

Ronin- never

Nar- the song finishes and everyone falls to the floor out of breath but they are all laughing

Storm- I have not had that much fun in years

Nar-Everyone nods

Jay- yep

Gemstone- how did we all just do the same dance

Storm- we've worked together for so long it feels normal

Zane- I suppose Storm is right

Nar- Jay hits Zane

Jay- she is right

Nar- a slow song comes on

Storm- Cole want to dance

Nar- everyone gets up

Cole- sure

Nar- Cole takes storms hand and they start dancing Jay and Nya do the same

Storm- Cole

Cole- what

Storm- will everything go back to normal

Cole- I don't know

Storm- me too and to be honest I'm scared it won't

Cole- it will all be fine

Storm- you know I love you right

Cole- yeah I love you too

Storm- you want to know what I thought about while I was chained up

Cole- what was that

Storm- you guys the twins and Donnie sometimes I wish Donnie was here

Cole- the way you talk about him makes me want to meet him

Storm- I wish they were all here

Cole- there were others

Storm- Donnie's brothers

Cole- how many did he have

Storm- five

Cole- that's a lot of brothers

Storm- I had to put up with them every day you have no idea what it was like to have them around

Cole- what were their names

Storm- well Mikey, Leo, Milo, Ethen, Nathen and raph they were the ultimate team until the end. I died for them several times and soon Donnie fell in love with me

Cole- so he was a boyfriend before me

Storm- yeah but that's the past you are my future now

Nar-Storm lays her head on Cole's shoulder

Storm- I missed you Cole

Cole- I missed you too Storm

Nar- Cole hugs Storm and Jayson walks over to Rockelle

Jayson- may I have this dance cuz

Rockelle- sure Jayson

Nar- Rockelle starts dancing with Jayson Ronin spots gemstone all alone and walks over to her

Ronin- do you want to dance with me Gemstone

Gemstone- sure

Nar- Gemstone takes Ronin's hand and starts dancing with him

Gemstone- Ronin

Ronin- what

Gemstone- mind if I call you uncle Ronin

Ronin- I'd be honored

Gemstone- thanks for believing in me when the others didn't

Ronin- your welcome gem

Gemstone- wait what did you just call me

Ronin- gem It's my nickname for you what's wrong with it

Gemstone- nothing I like it. it suits me

Ronin- I'm glad you like it kid

Wu- they all have something special inside them besides their powers

Misoco- they do. do you think they will find it?

Wu- they already have

Misoco- what do you mean

Wu- they fight as one dance as on and they are one

Misoco- they are one heart and mind. When will they realize it

Wu- someday they will somewhere somehow sometime in the future

Nar- the slow song ends and Fireball comes on Kai stops dancing

Kai- oh come on how do you still have this song

Storm- I never deleted it

Kai- I thought I did

Storm- nope I still have it but just dance

Kai- fine

Nar- Kai starts dancing again Jay and Storm start dancing the same moves again in the best part of the song

Everyone- FIREBALL!

Nar- the song ends and Animals comes on Gemstone stops dancing and goes into the kitchen. Storm sees her and follows her. kitchen

Storm- hey what's wrong

Gemstone- I was thirsty so I just came in here to get me something to drink

Storm- now that you say something I'm thirsty to

Nar- Gemstone- gets two cups and fill them up with water Gemstone hands one to Storm

Storm- so what's your favorite song

Gemstone- this one actually

Storm- what let me guess the howling part right

Gemstone- yeah how did you know

Storm- just a hunch

Nar- everyone howls in the other room

Gemstone- missed it

Storm- you'll get your chance again

Gemstone- yeah

Nar- Storm starts to walk out

Gemstone- hey mom

Storm- what

Gemstone- can I ask something

Storm- sure

Gemstone- how exactly did you die dad never told us

Storm- he what

Gemstone- he said he would tell us when we were older

Storm- what age

Gemstone- he said 17 but I heard him say more like 70

Storm- I'll tell you

Gemstone- can you tell everyone

Storm- you know what I'll show you

Gemstone- how

Nar- Storm pulls out a memory orb out

Gemstone- what is that

Storm- it's called a memory orb it shows the past

Gemstone- how does it work

Storm- it records the events that happened in the past this one shows when I almost died

Gemstone- what about the others

Storm- I can show all of them

Gemstone- were you the leader at that time

Storm- yeah

Gemstone- so he was telling the truth that's why he wouldn't let be the leader

Storm- lets show them

Nar- Storm and Gemstone go into the room and Gemstone stops the music

Zane- what was that for

Storm- if everyone will follow me please I have something to show them

Nar- Storm walks outside and goes down to the ground the others follow her down

Cole- what is it

Storm- this is the orb that recorded the time I almost died

Cole- they don't need to

Storm- know Cole they need to see what happened

Cole- please don't do it

Storm- sorry Cole I love you but they need to know the truth

Nar- Storm throws the orb and it starts to circle the group and everything fades away and is replaced with the time that Storm was fighting Scales

Jayson- what are we seeing

Storm- the time I almost died

Rockelle- can they see us

Storm- no they can't it's a memory

Nala- you're fighting Scales aren't you

Storm- yes

Nar- everyone sees Scales drive the sword into the ground

Nala- that's how you fell

Storm- keep watching

Nar- Cole grabs Storm's hand and Scales tail wraps around Storm's leg and pulls her toward the lava the others grab her and try to pull her free and Storm steps on the orb and everything disappears

Gemstone- then when that failed you let go to save the others and you told them to take care of me and Rockelle

Storm- yeah I thought I really thought I was going to die

Rockelle- you gave up everything to save the ones love and you didn't want to make the same mistake twice

Storm- how did you know about

Rockelle- Donnie I read the diaries and they mentioned a lot about him

Storm- he was my everything until he died

Rockelle- you fell in love with a mutant turtle and then a robot

Jay- wait you fell in love with a mutant turtle

Cole- how did you fall in love with a monster

Storm- well first he was not a monster he was like a human teenager he was special to me he was like family and my father's brother was mutated into a rat and her took care of them until I came along and my father in that time killed him and they sought revenge on shredder

Storm- I fell in love with him because he was smart in everything he done and then when his body got destroyed he was connected to metal head 2.0 and so I wa still in love with him even though he was a robot

Zane- you fell in love with a robot

Storm- he was not always a robot he was a real person but he was nothing compared to you Zane you are way smarter even though he was self-taught he even found a wave to reverse the effects of the mutagen

Jay- you never told us that

Storm- I didn't think I needed to

Cole- Storm I know what he meant to you

Storm- Cole you mean more to me than Donnie

Cole- you telling the truth

Storm- yes

Cole- ok

Nar- a wind gust comes through across the landscape and the clouds part to reveal stars

Storm- this night is perfect for a storm

Gemstone- can we see you make one

Storm- why don't you help me

Gemstone- really!

Storm- really but how about we get up to the house grounds

Lloyd- that would be smart

Nar- everyone does airjusu and make it up to the house

Storm- now Gemstone I will make the clouds you'll make the rain got it

Gemstone- ok my first lesson

Nar- Storm raises her hands and Storm clouds form

Storm- now Gemstone!

Nar- Gemstone makes the clouds poor with rain

Storm- let up on that rain we don't want a flood

Gemstone- you got it mom

Nar- Gemstone eases up and the rain falls slowly

Storm- good job

Nar- the wind pushes the rain toward the ninja

Wu- everybody inside

Nar- everyone rushes into the house

Storm- (yawns) is anyone else tired

Cole- I am

Jay- ditto (yawns)

Gemstone- mom can you look at my room now

Storm- sure

Nar- Storm walks into Gemstone's and Rockelle's room

Storm- wow this is cool

Gemstone- me and Rockelle share a bed and Jayson and Nala sleep in here too that's why there's two bunk beds

Storm- now you guys get some sleep

Gemstone- ok mom

Nar- Gemstone, Rockelle, Jayson and Nala get into bed

Gemstone- dad said you sing like a nightingale is that true

Storm- do you want me to sing for you

Jayson- yeah Gemstone is quite the singer too aren't you Gemstone

Gemstone- I'm kinda a singer but I want to hear you

Nala- can you sing for us please

Storm- sure what do you want to hear

Rockelle- your choice

Storm- well ok um ah ha (singing)fate has been cruel and order unkind. how can I have sent you away? The blame was my own the punishment yours. The harmonies silent today. But into the stillness I bring you a song. And I will your company keep.

Nar- Rockelle, Nala, Jayson's eyes close and they fall asleep Jay and Cole stand at the door smiling

Storm- (singing) till your tired eyes and my lullabies have carried you softly to sleep

Nar- a little while later Storm finishes the song Gemstone's eyes open and close

Gemstone- dad was right you do sing like a nightingale

Storm- now it's time to sleep

Nar- Storm Kisses Gemstone on the forehead

Gemstone- can you sing it again

Storm- not tonight now get some sleep like the song

Gemstone- ok night mom

Storm- night Gemstone

Gemstone- I love you, mom

Nar- Storm stops and looks at Gemstone

Storm- I love you too

Nar- Gemstone falls asleep and Storm looks at Jay and Cole and walks out of the room

Storm- she actually said she loved me

Cole- you'll get used to it

Storm- I never saw their first or even heard

Nar- tears form in Storm's eyes

Cole- you're lucky I recorded all of it

Storm- you what

Cole- yeah

Storm- I want to watch the tapes

Cole- ok let's go set up

Jay- you sure you want to see them now it's late

Storm- I'm sure

Nar- Zane walks up to them

Zane- already got it set up

Storm- thanks Zane

Zane- you going to watch them now

Storm- yeah

Nar-everyone gathers in the living room and Cole turns on the clip

Cole- (on TV) now Gemstone say daddy

Gemstone- (on tv) (babbles)

Cole- I know you can say it

Rockelle- (on tv) Dada

Cole- (on tv) come on your sister can say it why can't you now say daddy

Gemstone- (on tv) Momma

Cole- (on tv) no say Daddy

Gemstone- (on tv) Momma

Cole- (on tv) no it's daddy

Gemstone- (on tv) dada

Cole- (on tv) that's it

Rockelle- (on tv) momma

Cole- (on tv) what is going on how do you know that word

Nar- on the tv Nya comes into the video and sits down with Jayson and Nala

Nya- (on tv) they know that word from my twins

Cole- (on tv) oh yeah

Nar- on the tv Cole positions the camera to face him

Cole- (on Tv) I forgot they say it all the time

Nar- (on Tv) Jayson screams with laughter and a ball of water splashes on Gemstone

Cole- (on Tv) Gemstone!

Nar- Gemstone hits the floor and makes a crack of thunder Nala screams with terror and electricity zaps Gemstone

Nya- (on Tv) I got her

Cole- (on Tv) Gemstone are you ok

Gemstone- (babbles) DADA!

Cole- (on tv) she's ok

Jay- (on tv) what happened

Nya- (on Tv) Jayson used his powers again

Jay- (on Tv) what about Nala is she ok I heard her scream

Nya- (on Tv) she's fine too she got scared

Jay- (on tv) how are we going to stop them from using their powers

Jay- (on Tv) I don't think there's a way to stop them

Nar- Cole shakes his head and another clip comes on. On the tv Ronin walks in and Gemstone gets all excited Ronin picks Gemstone up

Ronin- (on Tv) hello there, Gemstone

Jay- (on Tv) what do you want Ronin

Ronin- (on Tv) can't a guy come over and see his nieces and nephews

Jay- (on Tv) for one thing there not your nieces and nephews

Ronin- (on Tv) yes they are look how excited Gemstone is over me watch

Nar- Ronin sets Gemstone down on her feet Gemstone holds the couch and Ronin walks a few feet away from her

Ronin- (on Tv) Gemstone come here

Nar- Gemstone starts walking to Ronin

Ronin- (on Tv) well if you look at that

Nar- Gemstone walks all the way to Ronin

Cole- (on Tv) that's a good girl

Nar- Cole tries to hold Gemstone's hand but Gemstone shocks Cole

Ronin- (on Tv) we don't do that

Cole- (on Tv) ow! well this is a disaster got to go

Nar- the clip turns off and another one comes on where the girls are 12 Cole holds Storm closer

Gemstone- (on Tv) hey dad when is Ronin going to get here

Cole- (on Tv) he'll get here soon

Rockelle- (on Tv) stop being a pest Gemstone

Gemstone- (on Tv) he promised me he'd take me out to work on my silent but deadly skills

Ronin- ((on Tv) calling from another room) I'm here

Gemstone- (on Tv) RONIN!

Nar- Gemstone jumps on Ronin and Ronin laughs

Ronin- (on Tv) ready to go kiddo

Gemstone- (on Tv) yeah I was practically born ready

Ronin- (on Tv) we'll be back in four hours

Cole- (on Tv) don't let her get

Ronin- (on Tv) yeah, yeah we know don't get hurt

Gemstone- (on Tv) don't let me lead and don't fight snakes got it

Cole- (on Tv) just stay safe

Gemstone- (on Tv) yeah like that's going to happen

Nar- Gemstone closes the door behind her

Rockelle- (on Tv) I'll go after her

Cole- (on Tv) no just let her go

Rockelle- (on Tv) well I'm going to train with Jayson and Nala so see ya later

Cole- (on Tv) you need to stay here

Nar- Rockelle closes the door behind her

Cole- (on Tv) she never listens to me

Nar- the clip goes off and another one comes on Storm is asleep on Cole's shoulder

Cole- It's good to have you back Storm

Nar- Storm shifts to get more comfortable

Fades to black


End file.
